Talk:AEK-971/@comment-97.116.67.8-20150713040809
This gun worths it IF you buy it when its on discount(at most 500GP or less, since 500GP is what it really matches for). I see a lot of people saying this is a noob ''gun or for ''campers, but say what, its bulls**t.' '''Well you see, its mobility is worse than lots of other similar types of guns, and that is, unfortunately true. When you buy this gun(never buy it w/o discounts you'll be disappointed at its performance), first thing you need to do is, or I would say, what 'I''' did was, unlocking the first metalevel by earning 27,000 exp. Then, since i did not complete the W-task yet, I unlocked the second metalevel with 150GP(about 75,000 exp or so worth of a work) and got the EOtech-553, which goes along very well with this gun if you are mix of a run and gun type PLUS a bit of a "lurking beast" sometimes. Otherwise, complete W-task, get the reflex sight and suppressor, since suppressor works very good with this gun too. Another fact, it is also good against snipers when geared up with full set of correct attachments/skills, because of its decent range and recoil compared to its fast RoF. Like PKP Pecheneg, it goes pretty far without draining its power. I havent bought DT-MDR yet, and thats the very next gun on my list(skipped ACR because I already have M4 devgru and i am tired of those type of guns. Well, I'll be honest. I'm running out of my GP a bit, and am not willing to spend more yet). DT-MDR has much higher damage than what AEK-971 has, and also higher accuracy too, with integrated EOtech sight. Easy task(40 trip.) will also get you a monster silencer that decreases accuracy but lowers only a bit of damage/penetration/range and increases heck a lot of recoil control(not recoil, recoil control. The higher, the better) Here comes the 3-lines-summarization of the comment. AEK-971 worths its price, but only if you got it on discounts since it only worths about 500GP. With the DEVGRU though, which you have to spend tons of time(or throw tons of GP) to get, it is '''MUCH' better than the noob gun ACR(sorry no hard feelings ACR users) or even Noveske silenced, in some aspects. Its also a kick-a** against snipers. Buy it, but on discounts day.'' PRO'''s ''Relatively high RoF'' - No more to say. I mean... just take look at what it's capable of(Look at '''AKMS '''and '''AK-12 with 58 RoF and AK105 with 65! This gun has RoF of 81. Also with the skill from Scout skill tree, you can get it up to 86. Only 14 behind P90's insane RoF). Unmatching RECOIL CONTROL - Compared to its high RoF, very little recoil and if fully customized, it's recoil will go down to 1 w/o the ESSENTIAL skills that you need to bring other guns' recoil stats, such as ACR-C. Range - Is extra explanations needed for this? The lowest damage that you can ever get from this gun is 19. Definitely a kick-a** gun against sniping campers, etc. when equipped with correct skills. Mobility advantage - Yeah, that's right. Mobility advantage. With any collimator and muzzlebreak/suppressor equipped, original mobility will go down below 50, and you get all the skill advantages from destroyer skill tree. Now, CON'''s '''Low mag cap. - True that, P90 has 50 FN 5.7x28mm per mag. ACR has some 40 5.56x45 NATOs in it. Well this guy, as it says, it has 30 5.45x39mm per mag. Guess what, it drains pretty fast when you panic-fire the gun, so never do it, and you will be fine. Muzzle flash - Nothing more to say, but muzzle breakers and silencers help. Collimator just removes them from your vision too. thats about it, hope this helps.